Hobblegrunt
Main Page= |Release Date = August 14th, 2014 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 5 *Pitch Rate: 3 *Turn Rate: 8.8 *Acceleration: 10 |Combat = *ATK: 450 *FPR: 455 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 225 *HPR: 400 *DEF: 62.5 *HP: 1850 |Battle = *Firepower: 9.1 *Shot Limit: 13 *Base Damage: 13 *Max. Health: 544 (Lvl.50) |Skills = *Camouflage *Focus |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }} The Hobblegrunt is a Stoker Class dragon released on August 14th, 2014 for a limited time. It was formerly only available during the rare limited sale periods, or, if one was lucky enough, as a prize in the gold tier chest from Battle Events. The Hobblegrunt is now always available in the store for 750 gems (600 for members), as of v2.11.0. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"The Hobblegrunt has a single horn and and an expandable frill surrounding its head. It has clawed wings, small arms and big legs like a Deadly Nadder. It also appears to have long neck and tail as well. Its tail has frilled edges, similar to that of a Monstrous Nightmare. :"The Hobblegrunt is able to change its colours like a chameleon, and this ability is similar to that of the Changewing. Instead of doing it for defensive purposes, it changes color depending on its mood. It can use this ability to calm other dragons. Using the large frill on its head, the Hobblegrunt is able to detect the subtle shifts in temperature, barometric pressure, and the emotional states of nearby dragons or humans." For more information on the Hobblegrunt, visit here. In Quests Battle for the Edge Quest: Threat of the Dragon Hunters The player will find wild Hobblegrunts on Hobblegrunt Island, where they nest in group on sandy cliffs. Their nests are low mounds of sand, and they hold quite a large number of eggs, up to 10 each. Baby hobblegrunts lives with adults in the nest area. It is not explained in the quest, but probably they nest in group for self-defense. The Dragon Hunters for some reason seem interested in the baby Hobblegrunts, probably because they are easier to capture. Adult dragons don't seem to have some defensive strategy, as they apparently don't fight back to the attackers. Quest: The Hobblegrunt Mystery The player needs to approach nesting Hobblegrunts on Hobblegrunt Island, without disturbing them, which seems to indicate that they are easily scared dragons. Quest: Dragon Hunter Troubles A baby and an adult Hubblegrunts are found trapped in a Dragon Hunter's cage along with other dragons at Hobblegrunt Island. Hobblegrunt vs Threadtail Confusion Ever since the release of the Hobblegrunt, it has been talked about and discussed between players due to the said released Hobblegrunt looked nothing like the already officially confirmed Hobblegrunt, going as far as to generate discussions about this Hobblegrunt being a sub-species of the real Hobblegrunt while others just call it "a lazy job" from the developers. Things escalated really quickly with Dragons: Rise of Berk's February 16th, 2016 release, Threadtail, which looked exactly like the SoD's Hobblegrunt. Players that were already disappointed with the SoD's Hobblegrunt release started losing more of their patience as they started wondering how could they confuse these two different dragons, one of which was shown multiple times on screen during How To Train Your Dragon 2. It wasn't until March 27th, 2017, Brian Yoon, one of SoD's Narrative Designers, cleared up the confusion of the Hobblegrunt vs Threadtail confusion: The Hobblegrunt wasn't going to originally look like the Threadtail, instead, it was going to have its own model, and to an extent, the same for the Threadtail. But, back in 2014, the developers required the confirmation of DreamWorks to release one of the two models. One was released, and the other was then revised and released, resulting in two living Hobblegruntshttp://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/clearing-confusion-threadtail-vs-hobblegrunt. What might've happened was not only did the SoD developers forgot what an Hobblegrunt looked like when releasing the model, neither did someone at DreamWorks, promptly resulting in Dreamworks calling the background dragon model a "Hobblegrunt" and allowing SoD to release the wrong species model. Because of this, SoD can't just rename the dragon due to Dreamworks "officially" naming it as a "Hobblegrunt". Trivia *The Hobblegrunt is the only dragon that was purchasable only during limited-time windows; these are some of the few sale events it appeared: **March 31st - April 6th 2015http://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/hobblegrunt-back; **May 29th - June 8th 2015http://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/hobblegrunt-eggs-spotted-viking-store; **July 2nd - 7th 2015; **March 24th - 31st 2016http://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/returning-campus-hobblegrunt-sweeps; **As of v2.11.0, the Hobblegrunt is now always available in the store. Reference |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood hge.png|Hobblegrunt egg hobbleg bef egg.png|Hobblegrunt before hatching hobbleg oricolors.png|Hobblegrunt Default Colors hobble aft egg.png|Hobblegrunt hatchling bby hobbleg stand.png|Baby Hobblegrunt Standing bby hobbleg idle.png|Baby Hobblegrunt Idle bby hobbleg sit.png|Baby Hobblegrunt Sitting bby hobbleg sleep 1.png|Baby Hobblegrunt Sleeping (profile) bby hobbleg sleep 2.png|Baby Hobblegrunt Sleeping (upper view) bby hobbleg swim.png|Baby Hobblegrunt Swimming bby hobbleg size.png|Size comparison between a Viking and a Baby Hobblegrunt hobble stand.png|Hobblegrunt Standing hobble idle.png|Hobblegrunt Idle hobble sit.png|Hobblegrunt Sitting hobble sleep.png|Hobblegrunt Sleeping (upper view) hobble sleep 2.png|Hobblegrunt Sleeping (profile view) hobble markings 1.png|Hobblegrunt Markings (upper view) hobble markings 2.png|Hobblegrunt Markings (profile view) hobble markings 3.png|Hobblegrunt's Head Markings (profile view) hobble markings 4.png|Hobblegrunt's Head Markings (front view) hobble fire.png|Hobblegrunt's Fire hgf.jpg|Hobblegrunt flying hobble hover.png|Hobblegrunt Hovering hobble fly.png|Hobblegrunt Flying hobble fly shot 1.png|Hobblegrunt firing while flying (front view) hobble fly shot 2.png|Hobblegrunt firing while flying (profile view) hobble glide.png|Hobblegrunt Gliding hobble break.png|Hobblegrunt Breaking SoDHobblegruntSale.png|Hobblegrunt egg as advertised through Trader Johann's deals. Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Racing Paint Hobble rpaint.png|Upperwings, limbs and tail patterns (profile) Hobble rpaint top.png|Upperwings, legs and tail patterns Category:Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Skill: Camouflage Category:Skill: Focus Category:Combat Dragon Category:Trainable dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons